wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony's Guitar Playing Skit
Anthony's Guitar Playing Skit is a skit seen in The Wiggles. Like Murray, Anthony does not only eat food but also plays guitar and other stringed instruments. He began being lead guitarist in 2013. Since 1991 he was the lead drummer with still playing guitar on occasions. Gallery File:AnthonyPlayingGretschGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Gibson ES335 guitar File:AnthonyFieldandFirebirdGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Firebird guitar File:AnthonyPlaying12StringGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the 12-string guitar File:AnthonyPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Bullet guitar in "The Cockroaches: See You in Spain" File:AnthonyField2.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Bullet guitar in "The Cockroaches: My Whole World Is Falling Down" File:JohnandAnthonyFieldPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitars.jpg|Anthony and John playing red Fender guitars File:AnthonyPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitarinLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender Telecaster guitar in Live Priority One concert File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in "The Cockroaches: Wait Up" File:AnthonyFieldonCountdown.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar on "Countdown" File:PhilRobinson,JohnandAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony, John and Phil playing guitars File:PhilandAnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Phil and Anthony playing guitars File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitaronHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitarin1986.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in 1986 File:JohnandAnthonyFieldPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and his brother John playing guitars File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitarinShe'sTheOne.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in "The Cockroaches: She's the One" File:AnthonyFieldPlayingWhiteFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing white Fender Telecaster guitar File:PhilandAnthonyinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|Anthony playing Gibson acoustic guitar File:AnthonyFieldPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Gibson acoustic guitar on "Countdown" File:AnthonyFieldPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing acoustic guitar File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitarinDoubleShot.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" File:AnthonyFieldPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitarinHeyWhatNow!.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in "The Cockroaches: Hey What Now!" File:AnthonyFieldandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony and Peter playing guitars File:AnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in the Cockroaches' Brisbane Expo concert File:AnthonyPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitarinYouAndMe.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Telecaster guitar in "The Cockroaches: You and Me" File:AnthonyPlayingBrownFenderTelecasterGuitarin1988.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in 1988 File:AnthonyFieldPlayingCharvelElectricGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Charvel electric guitar File:John,AnthonyandPeter.jpg|Anthony, John and Peter playing guitars File:AnthonyPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitarinPermanentlySingle.jpg|Anthony playing acoustic guitar in "The Cockroaches: Permanently Single" File:AnthonyPlayingBlackandWhiteFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing black and white Fender Telecaster guitar File:Hope.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Telecaster guitar in "The Cockroaches: Hope" File:AnthonyPlayingtheBlackFenderStratocasterGuitar.png|Anthony playing the black Fender Stratocaster guitar File:AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar WiggleTime270.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar in "The Wiggles: Wiggle Time!" File:AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitaronCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar on "Carols in the Domain" File:AnthonyPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing brown Fender Telecaster guitar in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar in 1994 concert File:AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar in "Big Red Car" File:AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar in "Big Red Car" AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony Playing Takamine Acoustic Guitar in Big Red Car Tour File:AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.png|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wiggledance!" File:AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar File:AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie70.png|Anthony playing guitars YummyYummy(1998)151.jpg|Anthony playing Hofner bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine guitar in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar in "Wiggle Time" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow23.png|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar in "The Wiggles Big Show" AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar in New Zealand AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinAnimals.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar in "Animals" AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWork.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar in "Work" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in "Imagination" AnthonyPlayingBlackTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing black Takamine acoustic guitar File:CartoonAnthonyPlayingBlueStarryGuitar.png|Cartoon Anthony playing Blue Starry Guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Wiggly Party" concert File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Wiggly Safari" File:AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitarsin2002.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in 2002 File:AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton electric guitar WiggleBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" promo picture AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TopoftheTots298.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Top of the Tots" AnthonyPlayingShovelGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing shovel guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronToday.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar on "The Today Show" AnthonyPlayingClassicalGuitaronToday.jpg|Anthony playing classical guitar on "The Today Show" File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern761.png|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton guitar in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonGuitarinDecember2003.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton guitar in December 2003 AnthonyandMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony holding blue Maton electric guitar AnthonyPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing air guitar AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinWakeUpJeff!-2004.jpg|Anthony playing Blue Maton Guitar in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Friends" AnthonyPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki AnthonyPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing mop guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" LittleAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Little Anthony playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyFieldPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitaronWhereAreTheyNow.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender Telecaster guitar on "Where Are They Now" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitarsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Getting Strong!" promo picture AFrogWentAWalking-2006.jpg|Anthony playing Polka dot guitar in "Getting Strong!" promo picture AnthonyPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing starry acoustic guitar File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBlackFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing black Fender Telecaster guitar in the Hot Potato Studios AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" AnthonyPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender bass guitar AnthonyandRichardWilkins.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton electric guitar in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" concert AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinTVSeries6.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series AnthonyPlayingMandolin.jpg|Anthony playing mandolin AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in Manchester Apollo concert AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitaronSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton electric guitar on "Spicks and Specks" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!(Episode).jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar on "Wiggly Waffle" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton electric guitar in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitarin2010.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton guitar in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Greatest Hits in the Round" File:AnthonyPlayingBlackTakamineAcousticGuitarinSydneyHospital.jpg|Anthony playing black Takamine acoustic guitar in Sydney hospital AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Australia Day" concert AnthonyPlayingUkulele.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele AnthonyandPeterO'DohertyPlayingStringedInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Peter O'Doherty playing stringed instruments AnthonyPlayingRedFenderBassGuitarinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender bass guitar in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyPlayingPaperElectricGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing paper electric guitar File:AnthonyPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Epiphone acoustic guitar in "It's Always Christmas with You!" File:AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in "Big Birthday Show" File:AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Big Birthday Show" File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSydneyHospital.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in Sydney Hospital AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitaronToday.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar on "Today" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinGettingStrongConcert.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in "Getting Strong" concert AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in "Celebration!" AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinHotel.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in hotel AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinTheCelebrationTour.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "The Celebration Tour" AnthonyFieldPlayingUkulele.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra rehearsal AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronSunrise.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar on "Sunrise" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in New Zealand AnthonyPlayingGibsonFirebirdGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Gibson Firebird guitar AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Daisy Rock Guitar AnthonyFieldPlayingGibsonFirebirdGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Gibson Firebird guitar in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" rehearsal AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton guitar in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar at Sydney's "Christmas Celebration Tour!" rehearsal 5779251762014891851295893386341.jpg|Anthony playing light up Red Maton Guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in the Big Red Car AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Taking Off!" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Taking Off!" File:Everybody'sHere.jpg|Anthony playing red Jazzmaster guitar File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Showtime" File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Wiggly Showtime" AnthonyFieldPlayingBlueAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing blue acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaratDreamworld.jpg|Anthony playing Daisy Rock Guitar at Dreamworld EmmaandAnthonyonYouTube.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar on YouTube AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitaratHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar at Hyde Park, Sydney AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinBidwill.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in Bidwill AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaratWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar at Westfield Parramatta AnthonyFieldPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronTripleMNetwork.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar on Triple M Network AnthonyPlayingMatonDreadnoughAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton Dreadnough acoustic guitar AnthonyandLachyatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club EmmaandAnthonyPlayingMusic.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Power Through the Day" music video AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar at the Sydney Royal Easter Show AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitaronSunrise.jpg|Anthony playing red Maotn acoustic guitar on "Sunrise" EmmaandAnthony'sBody.jpg|Anthony's Body (with Emma's head) playing blue Maton guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarin2013.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" 2013 version AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaronABC.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar on ABC File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Meet The Musicians" File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronSprout.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar on Sprout AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaratWestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar at Westfield Whitford City AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Furry Tales" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in Clovelly AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Furry Tales" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinAustralia.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in Australia AnthonyFieldandPaulPaddickPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick playing guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Taking Off Tour!" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar in "Taking Off Tour!" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Taking Off Tour!" AnthonyFieldPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton bass guitar in "Taking Off Tour!" rehearsal AnthonyPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton bass guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWantirnaSouth.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in Wantirna South, Victoria AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinNorthMelbourneKangaroosGame.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in the North Melbourne Kangaroos game AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinTabaNaba(Episode).jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitaronGoogle.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar on Google AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitaronClovellyCliffs.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar on Clovelly Cliffs AnthonyPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing broom guitar File:AnthonyPlayinUkuleleinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele in "Go Santa Go! Behind the Scenes" AnthonyFieldPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaronSaturdayCafe.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar on Saturday Cafe AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaronWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar on "Wall Street Journal Live" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaronBTWinnipeg.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar on "BT Winnipeg" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaronBTVancouver.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar on "BT Vancouver" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronDaddyBlogger.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar on "Daddy Blogger" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinFortStockton,Texas.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in Fort Stockton, Texas AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitaratDreamworld.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar at dreamworld AnthonyPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing regular acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Go Santa Go!" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar in "Go Santa Go!" AnthonyPlayingUkuleleinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele in "Go Santa Go!" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in Santa's workshop AnthonyandSantaClausPlayingUkuleles.jpg|Anthony and Santa playing ukuleles AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar at the North Pole AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitaronTheDailyEdition.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar on "The Daily Edition" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarinHotPotatoes!(2013).jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles!" (2013) AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHydeParkConcert.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in Hyde Park concert AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar in "Apples and Bananas" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarattheUSAColumn.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar at the USA column AnthonyFieldPlayingBlackTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing black Takamine acoustic guitar in the band: "The Sacred Hearts" AnthonyFieldPlayingGibsonFirebirdGuitarinTheSacredHearts.jpg|Anthony playing Gibson Firebird guitar in the band: "The Sacred Hearts" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitaronTheBreeze.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar on "The Breeze" AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinTeamMassageAssistAd.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in Team Doctors Massage Assist ad AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaratDreamworld.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar at Dreamworld AnthonyFieldPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2014.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar in 2014 AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Apples and Bananas Tour" AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing the Maton guitar in "Wiggle House" RockandRollPreschool(song)2.png|Anthony playing the Maton guitar in "Rock & Roll Preschool" AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony Playing Yamaha Acoustic Guitar at Dorothy's Birthday Party File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBlueMatonMiniAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the new blue Maton mini acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonMiniAcousticGuitar.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton mini acoustic guitar on "Fitzy and Wippa" File:AnthonyFieldPlayingBanjo.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo File:AnthonyPlayingBanjo.png|Anthony playing the banjo in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2" RobloxScreenShot12042015_162812494.png|Anthony playing Maton guitar in Apples and Bananas Tour Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum3.png|Anthony playing the banjo in "Wiggle Town!" TabaNabaStyle!2.png|Anthony playing the ukulele in "Wiggle Town!" LavendersBlue-2016-2.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Town!" LavendersBlue-2016-5.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar in "Wiggle Town!" 13015479_1005767152794242_4637607987737399922_n.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar in Wiggle Town Tour 12144667_10207889424098552_4717016431409583493_n.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo in Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! 121.JPG|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar in Rove Live 14519913_10205346396139666_3498440467441304672_n.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo in Wiggle Town Tour FBIMG1524624981109.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherWigglesin2018.jpg|Anthony playing blue maton acoustic guitar at the Wiggly Christmas Big Show. AnthonyandJeffplayingguitars.png|Anthony playing Daisy Rock Guitar 168690062.jpg|Anthony playing Blue Maton acoustic guitar at the SiriusXM Studios. AWigglyWedding211.png|Anthony playing a 12-string Maton electric guitar in the "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)". Nc0014.jpg|Anthony playing blue maton acoustic guitar at a tour. BrushYourTeeth7.png|Anthony playing the rainbow colored Maton electric guitar WiggleWhileYouBrush6.png|Anthony play Blue Maton MS T-Byrd Electric Guitar DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)6.png|Anthony playing the Banjo in "Dance Dance!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!262.png|Anthony play Blue Maton MS T-Byrd Electric Guitar in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video)" WiggleAroundAustralia183.png|Anthony playing blue maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Around Australia" NurseryRhymes5.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar in "Nursery Rhymes" TheWigglesDuets33.png|Anthony playing the 12-string blue Maton electric guitar in "Duets" NurseryRhymes344.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Nursery Rhymes" TheBestofTheWiggles60.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar in "The Best of The Wiggles" TheBestofTheWiggles63.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar in "The Best of The Wiggles" 1553939128675.jpg|Anthony playing banjo to his mum JeffFattPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele FB1524109871673.jpg Murrayandanthonyredguitars.png EDtiTGCTU8AAL-hA.jpg 9DDE2AB1-BCFA-42A3-9323-D03ECBD376ED.jpeg|Anthony playing the banjo in the Party Time Big Show ��|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Anthony%27s_Guitar_Playing_Skit TheWigglesareplayingtheirinstrumentsinWigglesWorld.jpeg|Anthony playing blue electric Maton guitar n "The Wiggles' world" (TV Series) BF8D3592-40CB-49E4-AF90-881232B341BA.jpeg|Anthony playing the banjo in 2019 ����❤️��������|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Anthony%27s_Instrument_Playing_Skit Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020